


Impact

by nihilism



Category: AFI, Bandom, Punk Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, Musicians, UST, rock'n'roll is homosexual., tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilism/pseuds/nihilism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's too entraced with seeing him on his knees, too amazed to be looking down at him when the plain fact of the matter is that no one looks down on Davey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> A short rambling about one of Davey's favorite stage moves. Written in 2003.

It hits Jade hard each time it happens, regardless of whether he does it every night or if it's been weeks since it's happened. It always happens right near the middle of the set, as if to make sure Jade doesn't have time to recover from the shock before the set ends, as if to make sure he has enough time beforehand to convince himself to a fairly certain point that it isn't going to happen this time.

But then it does happen, and Jade doesn't have a chance to even fathom the sexual suggestion behind the action. He's too entraced with seeing him on his knees, too amazed to be looking down at him when the plain fact of the matter is that no one looks down on Davey. He's too enthralled to have the complete attention of this angelic man when there's throngs of fans just to his left screaming for that attention.

The sexual suggestions make themselves quite clearly seen then, as Davey raises the microphone to his mouth, even with Jade's crotch. Jade thanks every God he can think of that his own crotch is hidden behind his guitar at times like these, because the obscenely tight pants he wears onstage would make it obvious that he's caught on to the innuendo. His fingers move over the neck of the guitar but he's not even sure what they're playing, because Davey's peering up at him through masses of hair and layers of make-up and despite all the time it takes for him to dress and prepare for the show his soul is completely naked to Jade, nothing concealed behind his heavily lined eyes.

It's a rare occassion when Jade can meet those eyes, return Davey's stark honesty with his own. Usually he looks down at his guitar, pretending to focus on his fingers, pretending he doesn't feel the intensity of that gaze and pretending the pain in the melody of Davey's voice doesn't tear at his heart. He knows that daring to meet those eyes may very well send him into a catatonic state where he wouldn't even be able to methodically trace his fingers over the neck of the guitar, where he wouldn't even be able to stand.

There are times, though, times when Jade musters the courage and strength to look back at him. Times when their eyes do meet and Jade finds it impossible to look away. Then he isn't even sure he's still playing, he isn't sure of anything because the electricity sparking between them is so bright that it blinds him to everything else. Then Davey will reach for him, one hand raising in the air towards Jade's face, leaving Jade cursing the day he learned to play guitar because his own hands are still occupied with the strings and he has no will to pull them away. He has no will to do anything that requires any thought.

But then it's over, like always, Davey is off of his knees and somewhere on the other side of the stage. That part always surprises Jade more than the action itself. It astonishes him that he can't stay there trapped in that dark gaze forever, he can't seem to figure out how he can even breathe when he's so far away - on the other end of the stage, giving his attention to those fans who scream for it. But somehow he does it, twirling across the stage towards Davey only to have him dance away playfully, and Jade may look like he's regained some composure but he's still shaken from the impact.


End file.
